


We're Both Winners

by mokuhchi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Mario Kart, Not Beta Read, klance, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuhchi/pseuds/mokuhchi
Summary: Lance and Keith play Mario Kart. Cheating ensues.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 37





	We're Both Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my amazing friend Shawna (who is my one and only Lance to my Keith <3). Go check out her cosplays on instagram @Cunha.Cosplay
> 
> NOTE: To see what you can do for blm, check out my main tumblr under the tag 'blm' (creativiteaa.tumblr.com/tagged/blm)

“Keith! You totally did that on purpose!”  


“Lance, I barely understand these controls. Also, isn’t this supposed to be competitive- aren’t I supposed to make you mess up on purpose?”  


“Yeah but, it’s not fair! You’ve never even used a Nintendo Switch yet you’re still beating me.”  


“Well maybe you’re just not as good as you originally thought.” Lance huffed at Keith’s response, crossing his arms and violently placing his controller down in an attempt to express his unhappiness with the situation. Keith rolled his eyes. Was his boyfriend always this much of a competitive idiot?  


“Why is Lance pouting this time?” Keith heard a voice come from the doorway. Pidge was leaning against the doorframe with a raised eyebrow in the boys’ direction.   


“Keith is cheating.” Lance mumbled.  


“Yeah, or so I’ve heard every time he beats you at a video game.” Pidge rolled her eyes and left, apparently deciding the situation not interesting enough to be worth her time.   


“Pidge! You’re supposed to help me!” Lance quickly leaped up shouting after them. “Ugh, you think you know people…” He shook his head.  


“Why are you being so dramatic? It’s a racing game.”  


Lance quickly turned around, “I am NOT being dramatic! And I demand a rematch!!”  


“Yeah, not dramatic at all.” Keith mumbled under his breath.  


“I can hear you, ya know!”  


“I’m aware.” Lance glared at the boy beside him and grabbed his controller. Lance went through the selection screen, and the two inevitably found themselves at the countdown once more.  


"Keith,” Lance said softly. Keith responded with a simple, ‘hm?’ when Lance placed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. Keith was stunned, to say the absolute least but found himself closing his eyes in an accepting gesture of the sign of affection. Lance pulled back slightly. “You seem to be in last place.” Keith’s gaze snapped towards the screen, utterly enraged that Lance would stoop as low as to kiss him as a distraction. Apparently he had been so distracted by the kiss, he didn’t even notice the countdown started and finished.   


“What the fuck, Lance?” Keith answered exasperatedly, completely dumbfounded.  


“That’s what you get for cheating before!”  


“I told you I didn’t cheat!”

  


Lance was stunned. Despite his foolproof tactic to win, Keith had still managed to pull through at the last moment and cross the finish line before him.   


“I won.” Keith smirked. Lance shot him a glare, but could barely stop the stupid smile from turning up the edges of his lips at the proud look on his boyfriends face.  


“No, I won.”  


“What? No, Lance, see, I got first place-” Lance placed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips once more.   


“No, I’m pretty sure I won. I mean, you are my boyfriend so…” Lance trailed off with a smile.  


"That was so bad..” Keith groaned. Lance just laughed and kissed him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, but please do not forget to support blm!  
> Comments, kudos, costructive criticism, and all that jazz is always appreciated :)  
> ~ Mocha
> 
> ★Find me on my Writing Tumblr at mokuhchi-manuscripts.tumblr.com or on my Main at creativiteaa.tumblr.com★


End file.
